The Pirate Posse Guys (and Gal)
The Pirate Posse Guys (and Gal) is the 16th episode of Baby Lamb & Friends' first season. It was posted on September 19, 2016. Summary In this episode, Baby Lamb, Cow, Ricky, and Mr. Dolphin celebrate International Talk like a Pirate by not only talking like pirates, but ACT and dress up as a pirate as well. Alphabet Pal is ridiculed by their game of dress up, but she decides to tag along. They want to find treasure, but it might not be as easy as it seems. Plot It is International Talk Like a Pirate Day, but Baby Lamb, Cow, Ricky, and Donny step it up a notch by dressing up as pirates and singing a sea shanty, calling themselves the Pirate Posse Guys. Alphabet Pal wonders what they're doing, so they tell her that they're celebrating the day by acting like pirates and looking for buried treasure and having no fear at all. They also show AP their "pirate ship", which turns out to be just the Neighborhood Trolley with a Pirate Flag, being pulled by Thomas the Tank Engine. While still unimpressed, she decides to tag along and prove that she's a better pirate than the four of the guys combined. Ricky claims she's not even properly dressed, until she shows up wearing pirate clothes. The Pirate Posse set off to leave as Thomas starts to pull the Trolley. They make good distance until eventually the Trolley falls over and Cow thinks they're sinking. The Trolley gets back up as Baby Lamb teases Alphabet Pal, asking if she can handle this or if she should just give up, to which she refuses. Trouble ensues as Thomas is about to break loose of Trolley, but continues to pull the Trolley until he does break loose and is about to fall of a cliff! The gang grab hold of Thomas' rear buffers and start to pull him back up. So far they're not strong enough until, with Trolley's help, they're able to save Thomas. Donny notices a pawprint on a Cartoon Network comic book, so they figured it's another game of Blue's Clues that has something to do with the comic book. Alphabet Pal is dumbfounded and tells them that a treasure chest is near the comic book the whole time, only guarded by a golden snake. Baby Lamb is amazed and considers her a professional pirate. Ricky wonders how they're gonna get past that snake, but Cow is able to get the treasure by farting on the snake and knocking it out. They get ahold of the treasure and realize what's inside the treasure is a ball that Donny's been looking for. They're disappointed that they didn't find any actual gold, but Baby Lamb says that Alphabet Pal proved herself to be a really great pirate, and jokingly added "even if you are a girl". As they head back home, they sing a sea shanty with Alphabet Pal joins. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Plank (from Ed Edd n Eddy) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Neighborhood Trolley Songs *"We Are The Pirate Posse Guys " Trivia *At the end of the episode, there were a few audio errors as some of the characters' dialogue got either delayed or cut off. This was due to an exporting error in iMovie that's unable to be redone in time. *Ricky's pirate costume references that of Popeye the Sailor. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes